Sam Gone Wild
by SlytherinFTW
Summary: Sam gets drunk. Very drunk. And ends up purchasing a Boost bar and consequently…pisses Dean off.


"Come on; let's go to that comedy bar. Let's do something different." Dean said to Sam, closing the boot of the Impala. They had just rid the local school of a possessive spirit. He went to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"Fine." Sam huffed, getting in the car. "I bet it's going to be really boring. Lots of lame jokes."

"Whatever. Why do you have to be so goddamn pessimistic, man? And anyway, if it gets really boring, we can easily come up with something. It's an open night." They drove over to the comedy bar and entered.

The room was dimly lit, and there were a few people sitting at the bar and the tables around the stage. Sam followed Dean to sit at the bar and ordered a drink.

***

A few hours and drinks later, Sam was drunk, and Dean was getting there. Sam had never been able to hold his alcohol as well as Dean. The drunker Sam got, the freer his tongue became.

"I'm starting to get tired of this whole thing. Day in, day out, we're hunting something. The only difference is the town and what we're hunting" Sam said, his eyes locked on Dean's.

"Why do you think we came to this comedy bar? To do something different. I thought I told you that."

"Yeah, but it isn't that much different. And tomorrow we'll hit the road again and do the same old thing: look for Dad, look for gigs, and that's it. Nothing drastic ever happens." Sam sighed and went back to his drink.

"So that's what's been bothering you."

"That's not the only thing."

"Oh really? And what's that?" Dean asked, curious now.

"I'm not going to tell you; I'm not that drunk." Sam got up and staggered out. Dean followed him. A drunken Sam was a reckless Sam. Sam went over to the convenience store, and by the time Dean got to the doors, Sam was exiting it. Sam went over to the car and got in, Dean getting into the driver's side. Dean started the car and began to drive back to the hotel.

A few minutes went by before Sam took out from his pocket what he had bought at the convenience store. He unwrapped the top of the Boost bar and stuck it in his mouth. Instead of biting the top off, he began to suck on it, making odd slurping sounds as he did. It took all of Dean's concentration to stay in the road. He was gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Stop it, Sam!" Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road. Sam looked at Dean, the chocolate still in his mouth. After a while, Sam turned back to watch the scenery pass by, but continued to suck on the Boost bar.

"Fuck, Sam! Stop it! That's getting really…annoying." Dean said, casting a glance at Sam. Sam looked at Dean, eyes dark.

"Make me." the tone of Sam's voice made Dean almost hit a tree.

"Do you want us to crash, Sam?!?" Dean asked, getting agitated. Not only by the fact they almost crashed, but by how the sight of Sam with that chocolate bar in his mouth sucking on it like that gave him a mental image that was so fucking erotic he got hard in an instant. And the look in Sam's eyes couldn't have been just from the alcohol.

Dean was beginning to regain his composure when Sam began to suck on the Boost bar again. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face Sam.

"If you continue to do that, Sam, I will make you stop it." Dean threatened, his voice about an octave lower.

Sam looked at Dean. "And what exactly are you going to do?" Sam put the chocolate back in his mouth, eyes daring Dean. Dean leant over and pulled the chocolate out of Sam's mouth. Sam never broke his gaze. Dean glared at Sam, trying to ignore how the tension and close contact was affecting him.

Sam leant forward and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean was in a state of such shock that he did nothing. Sam pulled away eventually and stared at Dean. Dean blinked a few times and sat back in his seat. He started the car again and began to drive.

A few minutes of awkward silence followed. _Shit,_ Dean thought. _I had no idea Sam felt that way about me. But he's drunk; I'm not. I don't want to do anything he'll regret later. It's my responsibility to keep him safe. _

"What was that all about, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Pull over and I'll show you" Sam said, eyeing Dean. _Shit. What now? With Sam looking at me like that…fuck it. I'll let myself feel guilty later._ Dean pulled over. Sam moved over and pressed his body against Dean's. Dean hissed as he felt Sam's erection pressing against him. Sam kissed Dean again, and this time Dean responded. Dean tasted chocolate and alcohol and he moaned loudly as their tongues met. Sam swirled his tongue around Dean's, drawing it into his mouth.

_I hope Sam doesn't use this as an excuse to leave…again._

All worrying thoughts left Dean as Sam's hand made it down to grope Dean's erection straining against his jeans. Agonisingly slowly Sam worked his way into Dean's jeans and under the waistband of his underwear, brushing his fingers against Dean's cock. Sam began to stroke Dean's cock. Either Sam was extremely skilled or Dean had had more alcohol than he had thought, because the next thing he knew he was coming all over Sam's hand and the inside of his pants.

Sam sat back in his seat and jerked himself off. They sat there in silence for a while, then Dean started the car up again and drove back to the hotel.

The moment the door had closed behind them, Sam shoved Dean against the wall, hard. They kissed roughly, teeth clicking together. Slowly they made their way toward the bed, clothes being removed on the way. Sam pushed Dean onto the bed, falling onto it after him. Sam made his way along Dean's jaw line, nipping sharply here and there.

When he reached Dean's neck, he latched on and sucked and bit, making Dean arch up at the sensation. There was bound to be a mark come morning. Sam moved down Dean's chest until he reached his right nipple. He lapped at it and then started to suck it, his other hand pinching and worrying Dean's other nipple. By now Dean was reduced to moans and single words.

Sam ground his hips into Dean's, drawing out a moan from Dean as their cocks rubbed against each other. Dean rasied his hips to meet Sam's, and the two of them ground their erections against each other.

They kept this up, getting faster and more frantic, the way any drunken fuck would be. Dean came with a loud moan, Sam coming shortly after. Sam rolled off Dean and lay next to him. The room was quiet save for their soft pants as their breathing returned to normal and sleep took them.

***

Sam woke the next morning with the worst hangover he had had in a long while. In fact, it was the _only_ hangover he'd had in a long while. He couldn't quite remember everything that had happened the night before.

_I remember leaving that bar…what else happened? _Sam was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of Dean grunting in his sleep. Sam looked at Dean and saw that he was in his bed. _Not that that's something that has never happened before. _Sam then registered his brother's state of undress. And his, for that matter. _Oh. Now it's coming back to me. _Sam just chuckled. He got up and went to have a shower, to wash off the stickiness that was covering his stomach.

Sam emerged from the shower and decided that he _really_ needed an aspirin. Or two. He was rummaging around in their bags looking for it when Dean woke up.

"Sam?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Do you know where the aspirin is? I can't find it anywhere." Sam said without turning around. Dean took this as meaning that Sam was regretting the previous night and couldn't bear to look at him.

"There's some in my duffle."

"Thanks." Sam took out the aspirin and swallowed them dry. Sam turned and faced Dean, freezing when he saw the expression on his brother's face. He had never seen Dean look so frightened and vulnerable before.

"Dean, about last night--"

"It's fine, Sam. Don't worry about it." Dean was convinced Sam would tell him it was all a mistake; that he regretted it and now he'd have to leave him. Dean closed his eyes. He felt Sam's hand on his face and Dean opened his eyes to see Sam looking at him intently.

"I don't regret it. Any of it."

It took Dean a few seconds to realise what Sam had said, what he _meant_. He looked at Sam, hoping that everything would be okay.

"Sam, what--"

"You know how it is when you get drunk; you lose your inhibitions. Believe me, last night wasn't just a drunken mistake; I've been wanting it for years, Dean. In fact, one of the reasons I left for Stanford was because I wanted you so much. I was afraid I'd slip up."

"Sam..."

"Dean, I love you."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd been hoping for this to happen, but at the same time he'd been hoping it wouldn't, because incest was pretty much a one-way ticket to hell. He'd come to terms with the fact that he was screwed to hell, because he had more than just brotherly feelings about Sam, but he didn't want Sam to have the same fate.

But it seemed that Sam was in the same boat as him.

Sam looked at Dean, hoping that his confession would go down well with Dean. But Dean's silence didn't put Sam's mind at ease. He was terrified; he was certain that any minute now Dean would get up and leave.

So the last thing that Sam expected was to feel Dean's lips on his in a gentle kiss.

After the kiss ended the two brothers just looked at each other.

"I should have gotten drunk sooner. So, what now?"

"Well, we've finished our latest job...so we don't really have anything else to do...we could just stay here for a few more days...you know, make up for lost time and all." Dean said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Okay, I can work with that."


End file.
